


Blogs With Tom

by yenseok



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I love Tom, Romance, Tom Hiddleston/Youtuber!Reader, Tom knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenseok/pseuds/yenseok
Summary: Things can get messy when Tom holds the camera.





	Blogs With Tom

**Author's Note:**

> Part One! This is written in Tom's POV btw! Enjoy.

“Is this on?” I asked I turned the camera towards my face. Once I was sure that it was on, I smiled then waved at the camera. “Hi guys, so I stole Y/n’s camera and found out that a ton of these videos are about me so now, i’m gonna get my revenge.” I laughed ‘evilly’ then faced the camera towards Y/n’s direction, who was busy drawing on her little sketch pad.

“Look at that evil being, luring me in with her beauty.” I zoomed the camera on her, a focused and determined look plastered on her face. She bit her lip as she continued to draw, the sound of the pencil scratching the paper, the only thing that was heard in the quiet room.

I turned the camera again so the lens was now facing me. “I swear to God, one day I am going to sue her for making me feel this way.” I said, an ‘angry’ look on my face. “You guys better have my back, ok?” I gave the camera a thumbs up and a pointed look, still in character.

“Tom?” Y/n called out to me, oops. Guess she caught me.

I emerged from the doorway and faced the camera in her direction. She smiled as quickly as she saw the camera and waved.

“And to whom do I owe this pleasure?” Y/n asked as she closed her sketchbook and patted the empty space on the sofa behind her. I walked towards her and sat down on the sofa, the camera still focused on Y/n’s beautiful face.

“Nothin’, darling. Just wandering about.” She raised her eyebrows, which told me that she wasn’t satisfied with my answer. “So, what are you drawing there, love?” 

She opened her sketchbook which held hundreds of sketches and some weren’t even done. With each turn, the more I fall in love with her drawings. Her, mostly.

But one sketch caught my eye the most. “Wait,” I stopped her. “Is that from an anime?” I pointed to the sketch. She looked at me curiously then responded with a, “How do you know anime?”

“So it is from an anime!” I exclaimed, proud that I noticed and remembered it.

“Tom, how did you know anime?” She asked me curiously, a what-the-fucking-hell look. I raised my hands in defense, “It was educational, ok? I can’t help it.”

“Ok, true. Plus White Blood Cell is super handsome.” She fawned over the character which made me feign hurt.

“I am hurt, but I guess it’s ok. Just promise you won’t have cell fetish and search fan fiction about him on Tumblr ok?”

Y/n gasped, “You know Tumblr too?!”

“Anyways, I, Thomas William Hiddleston, am getting my revenge for taking and uploading my videos without my consent by the means of taking videos of you that you don’t know about,” I proudly bragged about my ‘evil’ plan and at the same time, changed the subject which made her giggle.

“Wouldn’t you not want me to spoil your plan? Isn’t it a little unwise to tell me all about it?” She paused for a moment then continued, “And you do realize that I already have tons of videos on youtube, right? And in almost all of them, not even a single frame I look pretty in.” She stated with a-matter-of-fact tone.

“Hush, darling. I have watched all of your videos and in every single one you look astonishingly perfect.” She blushed at my statement which made me want to kiss her cheeks-and that I gladly did. I kissed her on the cheeks as I placed the camera behind me.

“I think you missed, Hiddleston,” Y/n said as she pulled me closer and kissed me on the lips, our lips melted together perfectly, like it was made for each other. I pulled away shortly then turned off the camera. I faced her again and pulled her into my lap. “Now where were we, love?” I asked with a smirk. Let’s just say it was a very long day after that.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so i'm sorry! Please leave feedbacks!


End file.
